Back to Jump
by Rubik's Cubed
Summary: AU Rachelle thought she was done with Jump, but her best friends wedding prompts her to return - to the gossip and glances that started on the day she left. The town seems unchanged but for one thing:a newcomer, Roy Harper, who is determined to bed her.
1. The Hunter and the Hunted

So, I am finally attempting a multi-chapter story. I am still refining my writing style, as my usual writing consists of a reflection of a single memory. I do admit, I got a lot of plot ideas from a book I read, although this is mostly to exercise my writing, as my plot ideas don't tend to be extensively captivating.

I don't own any of the below. Hope you enjoy reading.

* * *

"Who's the girl in the dark blue dress?"

"Her? That's Rachelle Roth."

"Do you know her?"

"Pssh...Do I know her? We've only gone to school together since kindergarten."

"Where's she been?"

"She moved to the city."

The first man took a moment to ponder this fact as he watched Rachelle Roth from across the room. She had this way of moving that was just so subtly sexy. She wasn't trying, not in the damndest, it was just her natural way of moving. Quite the contrary actually, as her movements suggested something more along the lines of a 'fuck off' attitude.

Despite this, the man was intrigued. His curiosity had been piqued, and he generally wasn't one for denying his curiosity. In fact, he was quite known for getting whatever it was he had currently set his sights on. And currently, that just so happened to be Rachelle Roth.

"So why'd she leave?" he asked.

"That story is one you might not believe. It was shocking to everyone.

"Wow, such a way with words you have. Totally not redundant at all. But back to my subject of interest, just try me."

The man lowered his voice to share one of the biggest events that had ever happened in their small town of Jump.

Across the room, Rachelle was startled out of her reverie by a sudden burst of laughter. How rude, she thought, noting that it had come from two men whispering on the other side of the room. She took into account who it was that was whispering and concluded that they must be making crude remarks. She'd known Victor Stone for just about her whole life and she knew he would show no hesitation making inappropriate comments, despite that they were in a country club in a formal celebration for a wedding couple. And though she didn't know the tall red-headed man to which he was whispering, she could only assume that if he was talking to Victor, then he was just as bad.

She made her way to the buffet, if not for any reason to have an excuse for not being sociable. She tried to avoid eye contact as she made her way through the line, but her efforts turned fruitless when an old neighbor of hers started talking to her as if they were old friends, as if Rachelle hadn't left town under the circumstances she had. Obviously not getting the point, Ms. Mayeye asked an irritated Rachelle about her parents. She just about strangled Ms. Mayeye while trying to tell her that they were just fine. For a second, Rachelle almost did when Ms. Mayeye casually remarked, "Oh, really? I heard that they weren't doing so well after – well, you know."

Lucky for Ms. Mayeye that the bride-to-be, Kori Anders, approached Rachelle for help just then, "Oh Rachelle, I think my make-up could use a little touching up. Do you think you could help me? You know how bad I am with make-up." As Kori dragged Rachelle off, she called back an apology to Ms. Mayeye for interrupting, "but it was completely necessary," she assured.

As soon as they had disappeared around the corner, Rachelle laughed. "You know I'm worse with make-up than you are. Thanks a lot, though." Kori laughed along, "How could I not rescue you? I want you to enjoy your time back here, and too much time with Ms. Mayeye would definitely be counterproductive. Oh and by the way, I just wanted to thank you for coming. I know you would probably never set foot in this town again if you had it your way and I appreciate that you did, if not for anything else but this."

"Oh Kori, you know I would never miss this for the world, no matter what anyone says about me and even if I have to endure the gossip fiends like Ms. Mayeye. I just can't help but wonder – well, nothing. I'm happy for you."

"Rach, you know I can read you better than anyone. You were just wondering why I would want to get married again. It's just…Richard is great. He really loves me and I'm crazy about him. Redmond Xavier was a mistake. I see that now. When the going got tough, he turned to drugs or women. But this isn't a repeat mistake. Richard is right for me, I just know it."

"I sure hope so. And I believe you; it's just hard to believe after realizing how close I came to being stuck in a marriage."

"Speaking of which, have you – um, seen him?"

"Azar, no. I'm hoping to avoid seeing him. I'm guessing that he's still married to Terra."

"Yeah, but I heard –"

"I don't want to know," she cut her friend off. "I'm not going to be like the cotton-candied brain gossipers around here, sniffing around for any trace of a scandal."

"Well, I know. But, I mean, they hardly had to go sniffing around for gossip after what you did. I mean, people were bound to talk. Everyone was curious; nobody had ever done anything like that before. Anyways, sorry I brought it up. And I think I should probably be returning to the party; don't want anyone to miss me."

"You're right," laughed Rachelle. "If you don't get back in their soon, they're going to think I corrupted you and that you might follow my lead." Rachelle hoped that by laughing at the situation, she could rid Kori of any anxiety she felt at bringing up the situation in the first place.

As soon as they re-entered the hall, Richard had come up to take Kori to meet some of his business partners, politely excusing them both. On her way back to her spot at the table, she caught a glimpse of the dessert table and on a whim, decided that she would take dessert. After all, at a time like this, she felt she needed one. She passed by a carrot cake, a cheese cake, and some pudding before spotting the truffles. She took two and found a spot at an empty table at which to consume her truffles in relative solitude.

She didn't pop the whole thing in her mouth, but instead bit it straight down the middle, relishing the taste of the chocolate and caramel. She waited until she had swallowed all of it, before taking the other half into her mouth, savoring it with the same pointed concentration that had gone into the first half. She bit the next one in the same way, although this one had peanut butter in it. The peanut butter was a welcome taste in comparison to the caramel of the previous truffle, because it helped to balance the sweetness.

From across the room, the man with red hair was watching her, enjoying the sight almost as much as she was enjoying the taste. Victor could easily read his friend and questioned, "Are you still watching her?"

"Of course. She really is something. Purple-haired girls aren't easy to ignore. God, I can't wait to take her to bed."

"Not that one. She has quite the reputation: cold as fuckin' ice, man. No joke."

"Well, I welcome the challenge. We all know that the sweetest tasting fruit are usually the most forbidden."

"Look, I know you're good with the ladies, but…this one's different. She won't crack. In fact, I'm so sure of it I'll even make a bet with you."

"Oh? Even better: a wager. Name your terms."

I win, I want a new car tool. A good one, too. You won' t need to worry about what will happen if you win, since you won't, but as a sign of good faith, I'll offer you a case of whiskey if you do."

Roy Harper made his way across the room with all the ease in the world. He approached Rachelle from behind, since her back was turned to the majority of the party and commented, "I enjoyed the way you ate your truffles." His voice, which almost always drew shivers from members of the fairer sex, didn't quite succeed this time.

Rachelle could admit that she had been thrown off for a moment, but only for a moment. She surveyed the man for a moment before replying icily, "I really don't care what you enjoy." From what she could see, the man was attractive: flaming red hair and green eyes to die for. But that didn't make a difference. She wasn't about to give in just because he looked nice. She knew all too well how men were: the moment they could get you to bed, they disappeared. Well, she wasn't one of those small town girls that were so flattered by his attention that she would give herself up to him, something he was about to find out.

"Come dance with me." He'd purposely made the request as a statement and not a question as to not give her a chance to refuse.

Rachelle was annoyed, but refused to show it. "No." Simple and flat. It was all she gave him, she offered no reason. After all, she thought, I don't have to justify myself to the likes of him. To further get the message across, she began to walk towards the door.

Amused by her calm rejection, he took it with a smile. "Now that's not very nice."

"Well, I never said I was nice. If you made that assumption, then that's your problem, not mine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I was just leaving."

"Allow me to walk you out. Parking lots can be very dangerous at this time of night."

"I'm fine. Besides, it's barely nine o'clock. It's hardly night." She exited, hoping Kori would forgive her for leaving without saying good night and headed towards her car.

"Oh? So does that mean you're accustomed to being out late at night? I forgot you're a city girl now, right Rachelle?

For a slight second, her calm demeanor was thrown off, but she quickly regained it to reply, "I'm sorry, Mr. – whoever you are, but I don't know what Victor must have told you, but I prefer my privacy. Good-bye." She opened her car door, but was prevented from shutting it when the read-headed man stepped into the doorway.

"How rude of me. It's Mr. Harper. Roy Harper, but you can just call me Roy."

She was all too aware of his face looming closer to hers every passing second. She turned her head away, "Don't" when he got so close she feared he might kiss her.

"Just getting a closer look. Anyways, I bid you good night. See you around." With that, he turned and walked back towards the country club.

As she sped out of the parking lot, she silently cursed him. "How rude a man. I hope I don't see him again."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading and remember that I am always open to suggestions about things you may have liked or disliked or things you think will help me improve. :) Thanks for reading.


	2. A Sight For Sore Eyes

The second chapter. Hope you enjoy and you know I don't own it.

And by the way, there will be a sex scene eventually in this fic. So please don't read if it will offend you. There is no sex in this chapter, but there is a bit of suggestive foreplay. You've been warned.

* * *

Rachelle was basking in the heat of the sun when she heard the low hum of a distant motor. She tried to ignore the noise and decided to put her iPod's headphones in when she could not. She opened her eyes when the hum of the motor started to get louder. She actually groaned out loud to discover that it was none other than Roy Harper. He smiled and waved when she sat up, and she realized that she couldn't go back in now, not without looking like a coward. Refusing to give him the satisfaction, she stayed right where she was. When he docked the boat on one of her plies, she could feel his eyes roving over her body and all too quickly did she realize the skimpiness of her bikini.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" She desperately wished she had brought a towel out with her, but it had never been necessary in the past, so she hadn't expected it to be necessary this time. Leave it to Roy Harper to throw a wrench into her plans. All she'd wanted was to sunbathe in peace, but he couldn't even let her do that.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned coldly.

"I was just taking a spin in the boat when I spotted you."

"Go away. You're not welcome here."

"Wow – here I was trying to come have a friendly chat with you and you coldly shoot me down. By the way, I like your tattoo. Very elegant, although not very original, I have to say. I mean, in a small town like this, you're the only one who has one. But in the city, it's just another yin-yang on just another ankle."

"I don't believe I asked your opinion. Now, if you don't mind I'm going to go inside now." She quickly gathered her items and stood, but he grabbed her arm before she could take a step.

"Wait. If I offended you, I'm sorry. Just don't leave yet, unless you're scared that you won't be able to resist my charms." He smirked, as if knowing that she would take his challenge.

"She shot him a glare. "As if, Mr. Harper."

"Well," he said, "I have been known to be quite hard to resist when I set my mind on something. And to be quite frank, I really want you in my bed. Not just because I have a bet riding on this, but because you are just such a goddamned sensual woman."

"What?" she asked, her voice dripping with contempt. The nerve of him! He'd stated that as casually as he might have remarked about the weather. "You made a bet on this?"

"Well yeah, Vic and I were talking and he told me there was no way in hell that I could ever bed you, so we bet on it. I have to buy him a good car tool if he wins, he owes me a case of whiskey if I win. And I have to admit, I wonder if the story he told me about you was true."

"How am I supposed to know? I don't know what he told you. For all I know, he told you that I was a werewolf who enjoyed eating little children." She struggled to remain nonchalant, but the sudden tensing of her back keyed him in on how uncomfortable she was.

He chuckled, "I like your sense of humor, but that isn't going to dissuade me from finding out what I wanted to know.

"Well, he told me that you went to college out of town. Why did you come back? It's not like you were crazy about anyone here."

"I think you're making assumptions." Her voice was curt, he had her on the defensive and he knew it. Yet for reasons unknown, she remained sitting where she was. She could just as easily leave him and his questions outside.

He took advantage of this by closing in for the final blow, "I mean, you couldn't have liked anyone here too much since this is the first time since you've been back since you walked out on your husband-to-be the day of your wedding."

Her voice was still tense, "I see Victor did a lot of talking about me, then."

"Well, you have to admit it's an interesting story. How many stories have you heard where the bride just walks out when the minister asks if she takes this man as her lawfully wedded husband and all that shabam? I'm curious Rachelle, why?"

"That is none of your fucking business, Mr. Harper." For the first time since they'd met, she'd actually shown something in the way of emotions.

"Oh, a little sensitive on the subject?" He paused for a moment before adding, "Well, I could always speculate as to my thoughts on some of the more popular theories."

Despite herself, she turned to look at him immediately. "Tell me. I want to know what people said. Kori was always too sweet to tell me."

"Well, let's see...there was the one that you were pregnant…with someone else's baby."

"That's ridiculous. I've never had a child."

"I can see that," he said as he eyed her flat expanse of a stomach. "And that leads me to the next theory: that there was a baby, but you never exactly gave birth to it."

"That's ridiculous. I can't believe they would say that."

"The others were minor speculations, made for no reason other than they couldn't find a good reason. One was drugs, one was an STD, and one was that you were sexually attracted to women. Of course, there was one more theory, but…"

"Tell me." Her voice was demanding and he knew that even if he hadn't really wanted to tell her, she would have been able to convince him anyways.

"Well, it was pretty bad. I wonder, Rachelle Roth, are you frigid?

"What? Just because I didn't want to marry Garfield, they thought I was frigid?"

"Then prove it to me," he whispered into her ear. Had she been standing just then, her legs would have given out beneath her. It was good that she was still sitting. He quickly settled himself between her thighs, kissing her neck as he did so. His tongue glided from her neck and down, down until it was in between her breasts. She had to suppress a moan and fight for composure.

"Please leave," she pleaded breathlessly.

"I don't think you really want me to," he said, pressing his hardness firmly against her so there was no mistake about how badly he wanted her right now. "You know, I think you'd probably like it if I took you right here on this pier with my fingers, with my tongue, and then with my cock. Think how good it would feel," he said as he palmed one of her breasts, rubbing his fingertip over the already hardened nipple. And just as soon as she had resigned herself to giving in to his advances, he stopped. "But as you pointed out just a minute ago, I really should be leaving." Abruptly, he turned and went right back to his boat, undocked and motored away.

Now in the shower, Rachelle Roth ardently cursed Roy Harper. She couldn't believe him. He had taken her to the edge and then stepped back suddenly. She cursed him for the rest of the shower as just her memory left her breasts much perkier than they had been before. When she got out of the shower to dry, she momentarily contemplated going out to dinner, but decided against it. In light of what Mr. Harper had shared with her, she didn't want to go out just yet. Maybe tomorrow she could face people, just not tonight. Especially not with the chance of running into Garfield and Terra. She'd save that cheerful reunion for another night, she thought in disdain.

* * *

Once again, if you have any suggestions so as to improve my writing, please do tell. Hope you liked it.


	3. Uncertain Outcomes

Third chapter. Don't own.

And as a side note to randomperson: I think your opinion that Raven has more self-control than that has a valid point. However, since I was thinking of her age to be in her late 20's, I think that having not really been intimate like that before can really...heighten the intensity when it does happen. And I can still respect if you don't accept that explanation, but regardless I do not intend to discontinue this fic based on that. Although, I CAN say that I will try to keep that in mind for any future things I may write.

* * *

The morning found Rachelle seated in an office across from Mr. Leeds tugging discreetly at the ends of her skirt. "You see, Ms. Roth, the problem is not in your financial statements. It's more of – well, these projections are merely that – projections. We do not have any solid reason to believe that this will turn a profit. Your financial statements are impeccable, I've never had anyone show me any more thorough than these, honestly. But we don't give loans based off of people's financial records."

He looked over the pages in front of him once again, and he looked at her and all of a sudden she knew what this was about. It was sexual prejudice. They didn't think she could do it, because she was a woman.

"Look, Ms. Roth, I'm really sorry. It's just…these are pretty big numbers you have here. Perhaps if the sum you were asking for was just a bit lower we might not have to turn you down."

"Look, I don't cut corners in my business, okay? I'm sure you can understand that. And beginning with a lesser sum would force me to do just that. I would hope that you could appreciate the respect I show to my clients."

"Well, you see…that is part of the problem. You don't have a business yet, nor do you have clients."

"Well, that was going to be my next point. Without this loan, I do not have a business. But with this loan, I will. And if I have a business, I know that my current clients will follow me to my new business."

He looked at her warily, as if saddened yet resolute that he had to be the one to take care of this. "And it says here that your collateral is…"

"The lake house I'm staying in now. You know darn well that it's worth way more than I'm asking for. So what's the real reason for your hesitance, Mr. Leeds?"

"Rachelle, that belongs to your father, not you."

"Stop right there. You have a paper right in front of you which he has signed offering it as collateral. If he believes I can do it, then there is more of a chance of me succeeding. My father is not stupid. He doesn't make business deals that he knows won't pay off. Any other objections?"

"Well, I'm just saying that going into business is risky enough as it is, but it adds to the risk since you're a woman." He stopped short, realizing too late what he had just said.

"So if I were a man, you would have no qualms about lending me this money you mean?"

"Of course not. We do not discriminate against anyone for any reason. I just meant that most women here get married and-" Once again, he realized too late what it was he'd said. His face brightened considerably in color and he tried to amend his previous statement, "I didn't mean that how it came out. I just mean that maybe you could try a bank in the city where you live."

Rachelle had already been turned down by every bank she applied to, but she wasn't about to let Mr. Leeds know that. "Well, I guess I was mistaken in thinking that you would appreciate the business," she said, giving him a pointed look.

"No, no it's not that, it's just…"

"Mr. Leeds, my father had good credit at this bank. I will, too."

"Well Rachelle, it's more along the lines of…um, we make a point to lend money to young, aspiring businessmen – or women," he added hastily, "it's just that we try to make sure that they are of sound judgment and show a sense of strong responsibility. And what you did back then…is a factor in our decision."

Rachelle blanched as if he had swung at her. For the first time during their meeting, Rachelle was shocked. She'd anticipated the other obstacles, but they even found a way to bring her wedding day into this. "Look, Mr. Leeds. I'm good at what I do, one of the best. I think you should reconsider judging me in a business sense based on one day out of my life three years ago. I know I'll make a lot of money in this, and I had thought I would be depositing some of it here. If you would rather turn me down, I understand, but let me know by the end of the week." Rachelle stood and turned toward the door, "Have a nice day, Mr. Leeds."

Rachelle knew she had certainly made an impression on Mr. Leeds and though she certainly hoped that it would help him change her mind, she remained impassive. Maybe he would be able to convince the other loan officers that this would be a good idea, but somehow Rachelle doubted it – not if all they could think about was the day she was supposed to be married.

Walking out of the bank, Rachelle squinted and tried to shield her eyes from the sun with her hand. She had parked down the street and as she started walking back, her eyes caught sight of none other than Roy Harper. He was leaning with his back against the bank wall, but was staring straight at her. Rachelle knew that she had to pass him to get to her car, or else go all the way around the bank. She refused to risk being seen 'running away' and decided that to save herself some awkwardness, she'd be the first to speak.

"What are you doing?" She'd meant to ask something else, something casual, but her mouth seemed to move of its own accord.

"You know, I'm just standing here, because then anyone who even thinks of holding that bank up will change their mind on sight."

Rachelle gave a sardonic smile and let out a small involuntary snort. "I don't think the bank will have any trouble hanging on to its money."

"Oh?" he said, clearly interested.

"Never mind, it's none of your business."

"Ok. Let's move to a different topic. So after I left yesterday, did you miss me?"

She refused to answer, briskly walking towards her car. He easily caught up and matched her stride for stride. "Okay, if you don't want to talk about how much you thought about our kiss, then I promise I'll think up a new subject to talk about as we drink our coffee."

"I'm not getting coffee with you."

"Fine, then. We'll get vanilla shakes instead. It is a bit hot for coffee." Without even waiting for a response, he grabbed her by the hand and began to lead her to the variety store with the best shakes in town.

Not wanting to make a scene, Rachelle followed along, but whispered fiercely, "Ok, I'll go. Just let go of my hand."

Walking through the store brought back memories for Rachelle. The store hadn't changed a bit, it seemed. She could practically taste the vanilla shake that Roy bought for her before the man behind the counter had even made it. Before the man could ask and before Rachelle had even "thought of it, Roy had added, "Oh and make those for here." She shot him a look, but he simply smiled, asking "We don't want them to melt, now do we?"

"Oh Azar, taking into consideration that it's you we're talking about, I figure you don't care whether they melt or not, you just like to control people."

"Yeah, I guess I do. But who doesn't?"

"Oh spare me."

"Rachelle, can you answer this for me: Why are you so touchy about control?"

"My problem is not with control, but in men who think it their duty to control every aspect of a woman."

"So is there a general or a specific root to this?"

"Both."

He gave her a questioning look. "Then please do share what exactly specifically stems from these thoughts."

She glanced at him, almost unsure of whether he was teasing and even if he wasn't, whether she should tell him or not.

"I practically got turned down for a bank loan just because I lack a y-chromosome."

"What'd you want the loan for?"

"I want to start my own business. Once I got it started, it would be a sure success; I just need some money to start it up. It's so ridiculous. If I were a man, they wouldn't hesitate to kiss my ass and just give me the fucking loan. They wouldn't doubt me then." Her eyes and voice were full of fire and he wasn't about to ask her what was with the sudden language.

He looked at her, straight in the eyes and stated with purpose, "I don't doubt you. I believe you could do it."

You believe in me? her eyes seemed to ask.

"Yes. Any woman with guts enough to walk out on her groom in front of the whole town can do anything. That took a lot of guts."

"Goddamn you. I wish you'd just forget about that already. Although," she added, "it's not like it would make a difference, because everyone else would remember, anyways. I wouldn't care if they didn't let it color their perceptions of me. But I guess they can't separate business from personal in this small town."

He looked at her then, her bitterness suddenly clear. "That's why they're turning you down for the loan, isn't it?"

"Look," she said, "what difference does it make? I know I'm not going to get it. Now if you'll excuse me, I really need to be getting back. Thanks for the shake and for listening to me vent my frustrations." She exited the store, walking back to the street she had originally been headed when he intercepted her.

He followed. "If you want to thank me, how about going to bed with me? Or if that's too much to ask, I'll accept a lunch date."

Approaching her car, she unlocked the doors and went to open the door, but he beat her to it. "Thanks," she muttered. Once she was strapped in, he closed the door giving her a parting wave and a smile that could match the Cheshire cat's.

Rachelle wasn't sure how she felt about it, but she could just feel that she hadn't seen the last of that man.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. I like to hear feedback if you have any thoughts you'd like to share.


	4. Similar in Nature

Hm, I may have cut this chapter short by just a bit, but I felt like if I didn't, it would be an awkward sort of transition. Hopefully I didn't make it worse.

Anyways, you know I don't own it. So go on and enjoy it. I dare you. ;)

* * *

"Damn." The word was whispered softly but emphatically.

"What's wrong?" Rachelle asked, alarmed.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong. But it looks like that bridesmaid dress was made for you. You look gorgeous. When I'm getting married, all eyes will be on you."

"I wouldn't doubt that, but not because I'm gorgeous, as you think. All of them will be looking at me remembering my wedding day."

"Do you ever…wonder if you'd be happier if you had stayed and married Garfield?" Kori's question was tentative, as if she wasn't sure how Rachelle would respond to such a question.

"No." Rachelle's answer was soft enough to assuage Kori's anxiety, but forceful enough to get her point across. "I've never regretted my decision, not for a second."

"Rach?" Kori slipped into the old nickname without even realizing it, a name Rachelle would tolerate from nobody but her.

"I don't want to talk about it, Kori. Please don't ask, because I would feel horrible for not being able to tell you. If there was anybody I would choose to share this with, it would be you. But I just don't want to get into it. And there was a reason, I promise you. I know everyone things it was a whimsical decision carried out lightly, but trust me when I say I would never have done that in a million years if I didn't have a good reason to. You know I would never do that to my parents, otherwise."

"Rachelle, you know I believe you and I trust your judgment; I just thought that you might like to finally talk about it. I mean, all these years and you've never had a chance to just talk about it and ya know, let it all out."

"Kori, I appreciate the offer, but I'd prefer not to. I have an idea better than sharing secrets. How about me and you go out to lunch? My treat."

Kori grinned. "How about the 'Jumpin Diner'?"

"Mmm. Just thinking about it makes me crave their delicious cheeseburgers.

Fifteen minutes later found the girls drooling over cheeseburgers. Rachelle could only nod in assent when Kori asked, "Delicious, yes?"

Rachelle looked up at Kori's laugh. "I wasn't talking about the burger, darling. Can you see what I spy with my little eye?" Rachelle followed her gaze to find none other than Roy Harper.

Rachelle let out a snort of amusement, "He's okay."

"What? Okay? Are you blind or something?"

"What? Delicious? Are you single or something?" Rachelle parroted back.

"Relax, I still love Richard. But that doesn't mean I have blinders on, Rachelle."

"Whatever, Kori. All of that is probably all for show."

"Well, that's just it, Rachelle. This is a small town; things get around. From what I've heard, he's pretty damn good. One friend told me verbatim that he was, 'the best she'd ever had.' And well, you could say he gets around quite a bit. And well, the way women around here throw themselves at him he can pretty much have his pick."

"One of those. Bet he thinks he's God's gift to women, too." Rachelle felt a weird sort of smugness that she'd been right.

"No, Rachelle. He's not one of those at all. I know what you mean, but he tells women right up front that he only wants to screw them. They all willingly go through with it. He makes no promises, tells no lies. To tell the truth, when Richard and I saw him approach you the other night we were worried. But I figured you could handle him. I mean, you two are pretty similar."

"What?" Rachelle protested, "I am nothing like him."

"I didn't mean personality wise. All I meant was…don't take this the wrong way, but you're both the type to love 'em and leave 'em."

Rachelle swallowed uncomfortably. "Oh."

"Anyways, let's just finish our burgers before they get cold or something."

Roy caught sight of Rachelle and Kori almost as soon as he entered the restaurant, even if he didn't immediately let on that he had. After he'd been seated and put his order in, he figured then was as good a time as any to make his approach.

Rachelle could see Harper approaching from her peripheral vision, but refused to turn her head to look, hoping that maybe he was just going to the restroom to wash his hands or something. But apparently, if there was a God, he wasn't listening just then.

"Hey Kori, hey Rachelle. How's it going?" Without even waiting for an answer, he asked another question, "How's the wedding planning going, Kori?"

"Well you know, I've got everything taken care of that can be taken care. I'm only afraid that these last three days, I'll be running around like a chicken with its head cut off or something."

Roy gave a short laugh, "I'm sure everything will go as it should." Even though his answer was directed at Kori, his gaze was locked on Rachelle and she got the distinct impression he wasn't just referring to the wedding.

She looked away, slightly embarrassed, because she knew he was referring to his bet – if it even existed, that is. "Anyways, sorry to disturb your lunch. I'll be going now," he said abruptly and returned to his table, winking at one of the waitresses as he passed. When Kori looked back at Rachelle, she was packing up her food. She'd lost her appetite somewhere during that exchange.

"So…" Kori started, uncharacteristically awkward. She just let the word hang in the air for a moment, naturally assuming she would receive some kind of response.

Rachelle, knowing Kori well enough to know she was fishing to ask some question, signed. "Fine. I'll bite. What?"

"Well, you've heard what I've had to say, and I'm sure you've heard what he's got to say. I was wondering what you thought of him."

"Is this a serious question? Or is this your way of asking if I want to sleep with him?" Rachelle paused for a moment, taking careful note of Kori's smile. It was definitely teasing. She tried to backtrack. "Nevermind, don't answer that."

"Come on Rachelle, you have to admit he's attractive. If I weren't happily engaged, I would find him irresistible." She gave Rachelle a heart-wrenching look. "Please, I promise I won't tell a soul."

Rachelle grimaced. "I guess...he can have a bit of an odd sort of charm at times," she admitted grudgingly, "but that doesn't mean I want to sleep with him."

"Oh Rachelle, I never said it did. You don't have to be so defensive." She threw an innocent smile at her. "Although…if you were to sleep with him, you must share details with me."

* * *

I hope you liked it. I even avoided another idea to get this out quicker. Again, let me know what you liked/didn't like or anything else really.


	5. At the Drive In

Ch. 5. I don't own it.

* * *

Rachelle was doodling when the phone decided to surprise her by ringing. Her hand jerked a bit, but just enough to ruin her creation. She cursed, tossing the pencil aside and wadding up the ruined design, not that it was much anyways. Just the average sketches of a mediocre artist. She padded over to the telephone silently in her socks.

"Hello." Her tone was demanding, impatient. Not the customary way in which someone greets someone over a telephone, particularly when they have yet to discover who is on the other end of it.

"Hi." Roy Harper sounded exactly the same on the telephone as he did in person. The same arrogant voice that sounded like he knew exactly what you were thinking. "Sorry to catch you on the wrong day. Geez, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

She half expected for him to add some innuendo at the end of his statement, although he was apparently able to refrain. Since he'd been polite, the least she could do was respond in kind. "I didn't mean to sound quite so rude," she admitted. "You just caught me at an unexpected time."

He laughed, not sounding put off in the least. "Don't worry. So did you enjoy your lunch yesterday?"

She refrained from lashing back with, "Until you came along." He hadn't said anything even a smidge out of line, so there was no reason to be dramatic. "Yes, I missed those cheeseburgers more than I'd realized."

"So I take it you and Kori have been friends a long time?"

"Of course. Everyone here practically has been, although for what it's worth, Kori's the only one I would still call a friend. The others…well, things change."

"I mean, I don't know about you, but I talk about important things with my closest friends. So this leads me to wonder…did you talk about me?"

Sometimes Rachelle wondered just how far this man's ego stretched. There were other times, times like these, that she realized she didn't want to know. "Mr. Harper, don't you have anything better to do than harass women you hardly know?"

"I'd hardly call this harassment. So is this what the infamous Rachelle Roth brush-off sounds like?"

"What do you want from me?" she said, exasperated.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" he teased.

She didn't find it funny, not in the least. "You're right: I don't. But you want to know something else? I'm going to hang up now. So laugh it up."

"Six," he'd said before she could slam the receiver.

She was momentarily surprised. "What?"

"Six," he repeated. I'll be there at six."

"What are you talking about?"

"There's a movie showing tonight at the drive-in. Some kind of blood and guts horror movies. We're going."

"I don't like violence," she'd tried to protest.

Of course, he couldn't resist saying, "I wouldn't get violent with you. Promise. It's only our first date."

"You know I meant on the screen."

"We're not going to watch the screen. You're missing the point of the drive-in."

"I don't believe I'm missing anything. That's exactly why I don't want to go."

"Oh? Scared I'll win my bet?" She couldn't believe anyone could be so damned forthright. It momentarily silenced her, giving him the opportunity to affirm, "Six," before she got reacquainted with what a dial tone sounded like.

Rachelle wasn't completely sure what she was doing ready at ten minutes to six. Or maybe she did, but she just didn't like to admit it. She could hardly resist the dare, let alone his comment about the Rachelle Roth brush-off. Even if the rest of the town thought – whatever it was about her they thought, she didn't want him to think it too.

She heard him pull up, but didn't get up. She wasn't about to make him wait, but neither was she about to be waiting at the door like an eager little schoolgirl. He knocked and she got up from her seat on the couch, opening the door. He walked in, pulling her into him and simultaneously pressing his lips insistently to hers. His tongue was forceful as it explored her mouth and his palms just barely skimmed the sides of her breasts as they moved down to settle at her waist. Just as abruptly as he started, he stopped and let her go. "You ready?" he asked as if he had every right in the world to kiss her as he did. Not wanting to press the issue, because that would require admitting that it bothered her, Rachelle told him she needed a few more minutes.

She went to her room to gather herself for a few minute. When she looked in the mirror, she mentally berated herself. Her lips were still swollen and her normally pale face was _almost_ rosy. Her hair was disheveled, too. She hadn't even realized he'd touched her hair!

When she was able to pull herself together again, they departed and upon arrival, she found that the drive-in was quite crowded. On the way over, she'd practically been pouting. She was furious with herself. How could she let him do that to her over and over again? Hadn't she learned her lesson with men yet? She knew how men were, and despite how enlightening her experience had been, she was not eager to relive it. It was like her body was conspiring against her common sense.

He drove through the rows, even though there was obviously no more spaces this close to the screen. When she commented on it, his slick reply was, "Who said I was looking for a spot? Maybe I just want to show you off."

Rachelle desperately wished she could just slink down in her seat and disappear. She didn't know why he insisted on parading her around when he knew how uncomfortable it made her. By the time he had found a spot in the second to last row, the first movie was beginning.

Rachelle tried to focus on the movie, but every time she threw a sideways glance, he was watching her. It made her extremely nervous and she practically jumped out of her skin when he spoke to her.

"How's your week back been going?"

"I was dreading coming back, but it actually hasn't been that bad," she admitted.

"Have you heard back from the bank yet?"

"No…and you know, even if I hadn't expected it, I'm still a little disappointed."

"Well, there's still time. It could take a lot of work for Mr. Leeds to convince his colleagues that you deserve it."

She laughed bitterly and Roy was struck by the hollow sound of it. "That was one of the stupidest things I've ever heard."

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to make you feel better. Geez, just jump down my throat why don't you."

The bitter resignation he'd heard a moment before turned to anger in a flash. "I don't want to feel better. Don't you get it? I want that damn loan; I hate that nobody remembers my 4.0 GPA in high school or that I made the dean's list every semester in college, not to mention the countless clubs I took part in. But no, why would anybody remember that when one day out of my life is obviously much better to judge me on?" She finished, finally exhaling.

"Well, you have to admit: it kind of…sticks out," he pointed out hesitantly, hoping she wouldn't take this as an excuse to tear him apart.

"Nevermind. Forget it. I shouldn't have said anything; you obviously don't understand." Her irritation at his attempt to make light of the situation was clear.

He lashed back with irritation of his own. "No, I understand. I understand perfectly clear; you're not the equivalent of that one day out of your life. There's more to you than that, and I both understand and appreciate that fact. But let me tell you something you have obviously not yet grasped. It's not my fault if no one else seems to understand, and it accomplishes absolutely nothing to blame me for trying to inject a little humor into the situation." With his little lecture seemingly complete, Rachelle started to speak, but was interrupted. "Wait, don't say anything yet. Because while we're on the subject of getting things through your impossibly thick head, let me enlighten you further. If I had been Garfield Logan, I would never have even let you get through that door. The moment you turned to walk away, I would have stopped you. And even if you had managed to walk through that door and walk away, I would've followed you. Anyone with even a scrap of common sense would never let a girl like you just walk away. Your judgment wasn't the only one which was faulty that day."

She was quiet for a moment. "You don't know what you're talking about." She feigned annoyance about the situation, but underneath she almost felt aroused. Nobody had ever spoken to her with that kind of passionate anger before and it excited her in ways that she felt ashamed of. "Besides, you made me miss part of the movie."

He laughed, the hint of aggression vanishing instantly. "Were you actually interested in it?"

"Why else would we come here?"

"Oh honey, didn't you know?" The curve of his mouth seemed almost predatory as he looked at her, "People don't usually go to the drive-in to watch what's on the screen." And with that being said, she could see his mouth closing the distance between hers and she couldn't move any farther away with the door being at her side.

As his lips moved gently over hers, he pressed his hand to the back of her neck and she found herself responding despite herself. She could feel his hands on her breasts through her shirt, but his nimble fingers made quick work of her buttons and soon she could feel his hands on the bare flesh of her breasts.

After locating the clasp on the front of her bra and opening it, he pulled back a moment and immediately noticed her hardened nipples. He smiled at her, "I barely touched them. He squeezed her thigh gently as he kissed the tops of her breasts. She wished he would just get on with it and take her pert nipples into the warmth of his mouth.

Roy kissed the hollow of her throat, letting his tongue similarly explore the area and exclaimed, "I want to make you wet. I want to make you as wet as I am hard. I'm so hard I hurt. I'm pretty sure it's been that way since I first saw you eating those damned truffles." He looked at her expectantly, "Do you want it too?"

She nearly groaned in response when a loud knocking came from the window on the driver's side. They both froze and Roy turned to the window, while Rachelle concentrated on making herself presentable. "Look Sheriff, I'm really sorry to bother you, but something happened." It was Wes Kennon.

"What is it?"

"It's Jackie. She well, she wasn't due for another week, but she's –uh, in labor I think."

Roy turned serious at once. "Get back to your car. Follow me closely. I'll get you to the hospital quickly." He reached under his seat and pulled out a magnetized red light and stuck it to the hood before flipping the switch on.

Roy waited for Wes to get back in his car before starting out, but once he did, he flew. Rachelle had to keep glancing behind her, every time feeling sure that Wes's car wouldn't be following them any longer. Miraculously, he was close behind all the way to the hospital.

When they pulled into the parking lot, Wes stopped by Roy's car again. "Thanks again for this, Sheriff." He probably would have added more, had Roy not interrupted, "Get your wife in there. What are you waiting for?"

Roy ensured that Wes and Jackie got into the hospital before returning to his car and apologizing to Rachelle.

She smiled. "It certainly was an exciting evening. But when were you going to tell me you were the Sheriff?"

He laughed, "You never asked. Didn't you wonder about my comment outside the bank that day? Anyways, let's go to eat. All this excitement has got my appetite going.

He didn't wait for her consent before heading to the café that was open until 11:00, the only restaurant open so late.

She observed the café, realizing just how long it had been since she'd been here. They put it an order for coffee and turkey sandwiches, before sitting. They remained sitting until long after their food was done, drinking coffee.

Roy broke the silence that had seemed to sneak up on them for a moment. "Where do you think we would have been right now?"

Rachelle, knowing full well what he was referring to, played dumb, "What do you mean?"

Roy looked at her, his piercing green eyes not leaving her blue ones. Although on second glance, they almost seemed more purple than blue. "You know. We'd be sleeping together."

Abruptly Rachelle stood up. "Take me home, Roy. And before you get any ideas, I'm going in alone."

He stared at her, about to argue when the bell on the door rang, signifying the entrance of another customer. He followed her gaze when she seemed to freeze. Walking towards them was none other than Garfield Logan.

* * *

So, that's that. Only anticipating about three more chapters before I wrap this up completely. Hope you enjoyed so far. If you wish to, let me know what you think.


	6. Awkward Encounters

Chapter Six. Hope you like it.

* * *

Garfield looked just as shocked as she was. "Hi Rachelle."

"Hello Gar."

Rachelle felt like her heart was going to explode. She couldn't handle this, why was he here? She wasn't supposed to have to talk to him. But she fought down her feelings. She would handle this. She pasted on a big, bright smile. She just hoped Garfield wouldn't notice it was too big, too bright to be quite real.

"You look great," Gar said.

"Thanks, you too," Rachelle responded in kind, even though the words didn't hold true. Garfield looked worn out, weary and Rachelle recalled Kori's words about his marriage.

Minding his manners, Gar remembered Roy and added "Hello Roy."

"Hey." Roy's response was short, clipped and barely addressed him at all.

Turning back to Rachelle, Gar said, "I guess you're here for Kori's wedding." The unspoken implication hung in the air between them for a moment before Rachelle added, "Richard seems great for Kori; he's such a sweetheart." She was practically gushing and she worried for a moment that Gar would recognize her cheerfulness for the front it was, but it seemed to go right over his head.

"How's city life treating you?" he asked

"Oh, it's just great. There's always so much going on, and I just love it. I love my apartment and I have an amazing roommate, too." Rachelle's next words caught in her throat, but she was sure to keep Garfield from noticing. "How's Terra?"

An uncomfortable clearing of the throat. "She's –uh fine."

A silence that stretched on for a bit longer than was comfortable. Eye contact that both parties seemed unable to break. Roy chose this time to intervene. "Well, we were just leaving."

Rachelle snapped out of it immediately, returning to the charm she'd showed a moment before. "That's right; we were, but it was nice talking to you, Garfield. Tell Terra hi for me."

They could hardly get out of the restaurant fast enough. Rachelle didn't say a word on the way to the car and she kept her silence throughout the car ride home. When he pulled up to the house, Rachelle practically ran up to the door, shakily trying to force the key in. She cursed when she dropped her keys, and Roy grabbed them, having followed her.

"What's wrong with you? I told you you weren't coming in." She was practically yelling, but he knew it wasn't out of anger.

"You stole my question," he said. "What's wrong with you? What was that back there with Gar?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, feigning ignorance for the second time that night.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. Would you just tell me why you walked out on your wedding day?"

She sat on the couch, slumping down. "Maybe we just wanted different things."

He snorted. "So basically that's it then? You realized you wanted different things, so you decided you'd jilt him at the altar?"

Her fire returned, if only momentarily, "Why does everyone assume it was my fault?" Too quickly she realized how telling that statement was and tried to clam up.

Of course, he couldn't let it just slip by. He grabbed onto it and vowed to not let go until he got the bottom of this. "Wait, it was Garfield's idea wasn't it?"

"I never said that. Stop reading into things so deeply that you make stuff up trying to figure this out," she chastised, but he recognized it as her last ditch attempt to get him to drop it.

"I wonder – what could he have –"he stopped. "He had someone on the side, didn't he?"

"No, you heard how irresponsible I was, right? I just changed my mind and didn't bother to tell him until the priest was asking me the big question."

Roy knew better than to accept that. His words were soft, comforting almost. "Now your behavior makes more sense. It seemed like you were trying to rub it in his face how great you were doing. What happened, Rachelle?"

Now that he knew what happened, Rachelle figured she might as well tell him. For three years, she kept everything in and here was her chance to get it off her back. "The bridesmaids had their shoes dyed to match the dress, but Terra's had gotten messed up. I had the boutique redo them. The morning of the wedding I had so much to do, and I wanted to get it all done as soon as possible. I got up early to deliver Terra's shoes. She was obviously sleeping when I called out to her, so I walked into her bedroom to put the shoes where she would find them when she woke up. Gar was with her."

Rachelle barely paused to take a breath, wanting to get everything out as soon as possible. "They woke up and it was awkward. I couldn't even speak; I just walked out. He came after me, of course, mumbling apologies and how much he hated himself for that. It was too late, though. You can't undo something like that. He swore he loved me, was still in love with me and I was in such a daze, I told him we'd go on with the wedding."

The whole rest of the morning, I couldn't decide if I wanted to marry him anyways. I felt like I had to, though. Everyone was going to be there, and so much had already been invested in it. It seemed impossible to just cancel…until the minister asked me. I knew then, I couldn't. If he could sleep with someone else on the eve of our wedding, he could do it on any other day."

A single tear escaped and Roy engulfed her in a hug. He rubbed her back comfortingly, with absolutely nothing sexual on his mind. He wanted nothing more at this moment than to comfort her, to take her pain away.

In a second, Rachelle realized what she'd done. Her secret was out. She felt so fucking ashamed. Nobody was supposed to know. "Happy now, Mr. Harper? You asked and you got it."

"I just…why would you let everyone assume the worst of you, instead of exposing Garfield and Terra?"

Rachelle knew that despite whatever else she'd willingly shared, that was not a question she wanted to answer. It would only cost her whatever she had left of her pride. "I'm going to bed, Mr. Harper. Good night."

As she stood to sweep past him, he grabbed her arm and turned her towards him, "Please tell me why." He looked her in the eye, and as he watched her tears threaten to overflow, the answer hit him like a shock of ice cold water. "You still love him?"

"Like I said, I'm going to bed."

Roy still refused to let her go. "I don't think you love him. Maybe you think you do, because he was the only man to ever refuse you, but you don't."

She broke away then. "I wouldn't expect you to understand. You whose relationships start with an erection and end with a climax."

"Prove it to me," he challenged, "Resist me." He had quickly backed her into a wall, and initiated a searing kiss. She tried to move aside, to avoid his lips, but he was persistent and she couldn't get away.

When he started untucking her shirt from her skirt, she could feel her need arising, but tried to ignore it. "No."

"You want me to stop?" he asked and his voice caused her skin to break out in goosebumps.

"Yes," she wailed as her body longed to press up against his. She longed to feel him caress her until she didn't feel the need ache in her, but she fought to keep composure.

"This doesn't prove that I don't love Gar still. If you want, I'll sleep with you now. All it means is that I've got human reactions and desires. But at the end of the day, you'll know that I have used you the same way you'd be using me. Because my heart is still with Gar."

Roy, lying alone in his own bed, cursed himself. He'd been stupid, real stupid. How could he not have realized that of course if he called her on it, she would insist it was true? She didn't love Gar, he knew that. If she had loved him still, she would have married him anyways. But Goddamn, he shouldn't have baited her like that. He'd backed her into a corner emotionally, and she came out fighting. Why hadn't he just slept with her then? It had been what he wanted. He could have won his bet and saved his ego. But he wasn't sure he wanted to admit what it meant that he had wanted more than just a quick tumble in bed. He'd wanted more from her. He wasn't stupid enough to think that it was just because she'd refused him. He'd had challenges before and never had he wanted anything more than the satisfaction of having them under him. No, he admitted to himself, it might just be…more. Might be…love. Just maybe. He wasn't sure yet, he told himself, but on a deeper level, he suspected he was more sure of it than of anything else in his life.

* * *

Almost done. Couple more chapters. Let me know what you think, yes?


	7. Escape At Last

AN: Been gone for quite awhile...Sometimes it's surprising how fast life can grab ahold of you...Anyways, next chapter up.

* * *

The wedding was perfect. Kori was quite a sight, in her strappy, fitted gown and her hair done up. Richard looked handsome in his suit (although he might have gone overboard with the hair gel). But still, the wedding went off without a hitch. Nobody tripped going down the aisle, nobody forgot the rings, and nobody turned and fled when they were asked to take their vows. Rachelle was glad that all eyes were glued to Kori for this one day. For one thing, Kori deserved it and for another, well she was damn tired of being stared at and whispered about. Seriously, she wasn't sure if there was any way this town could be any less mature.

She actually found herself enjoying herself at the reception. She hadn't been pestered by Roy at all and she hadn't had the pleasure of running into Gar or Terra. The dinner was some kind of seared fish that was quite tasty with a side of some veggies. All in all, things were going great. Of course, Raven had yet to take into account Murphy's Law. Because who else would be walking towards her but Garfield Logan?

She tried to avoid eye contact and even went so far as to make a run for the restroom. Surely he couldn't be so desperate to talk that he would follow her into there. She didn't have to use the restroom and so she stood in front of the mirrors at a loss as to what she should do. She just stood there for a couple minutes, staring at her reflection and glaring at anyone who looked at her askance before she decided she was being stupid. Of course Gar hadn't been walking towards her; she was being paranoid. She scoffed at herself internally for being ridiculous.

She hurried out of the restroom, intent on giving Kori her congratulations and getting the hell out of dodge. She was more than surprised to find Gar loitering outside the restroom looking sufficiently awkward, but she suppressed the urge to give him a weird look.

"Hey Rae…I know this is weird, but could we talk?" He gave an awkward sort of half-smile that let her know just how weird he thought the situation was.

She kept her face blank to let him know just how stupid she thought the situation was. "We are talking. And don't call me Rae."

"I meant in private." He looked around for a moment. "And preferably not outside the women's restrooms. Do you know how many death glares I got already?"

"Nobody made you come over here, you know," she reminded him, not too gently.

"I know, I know. I just…wanted to talk. Just come into the hall and listen, that's all I ask."

She sighed as he led the way. "Fine, fine. Just make it quick, please." She rolled her eyes to his back. She couldn't imagine anything that was left to be said, but he was obviously stuck on the idea that there was. When they got to the hallway leading out of the church, she stopped him, "I think this is private enough."

He looked nervous, and kept shifting his eyes to her, to the ground, everywhere really. It was a habit she'd once found cute, but now it just annoyed her even more. He shifted his weight from on foot to the other, taking in a breath. "Look Rachelle, I've thought about you, thought about calling you a lot."

"And it's just as well you didn't." she sniped, "You're married."

He laughed, but it lacked any real enthusiasm. "You don't have to remind me. It's just…I made a mistake. I told you that back then, but you didn't listen. Instead, you made a fool of me. But I forgive you, I just want-"

She cut him off there. "I never asked for your forgiveness, because I never needed it. I wasn't the one who did anything wrong. You should be thanking me. I covered for you; I let everyone think I was the bad one. Don't you dare act like you believe that."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," he whined. "I didn't mean to make you angry." He wrung his hands together and she could see the sweat shining on his forehead. "I still love you." The words were soft, meant to be convincing and he nodded earnestly, "I feel trapped with Terra and I realized that as much as I want her to be, she's not you."

Rachelle couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. The look of surprise on Garfield's face was priceless. "I don't mean to laugh, but I feel like this speech is becoming a little overused. I'm sure it's the same speech you gave to Terra when you slept with her the night before our wedding. You felt trapped and needed to do something exciting, just to prove you could." Never had she seen him as clearly as she had now, and she was filled with a sudden sense of self-pity that she'd wasted all these years on him, clinging to this shell of a man. He was weak; why hadn't she realized it before?

"I'm sorry you're not happy with Terra, Garfield. Good-bye." And she turned and walked down the hallway.

She could hear him behind her, but she was no longer listening to what he was saying. None of it mattered. She was angry, pissed and she was scared of what she might do if she lost control of her emotions. She was leaving now, and she would explain to Kori later. Kori would understand, she was such a great friend.

As she sped out of the parking lot, her only focus was on getting home as fast as possible. Her goal persisted, even when she saw the flashing lights of the sheriff's car in her rearview mirror. "Fuck that," she thought. She sped up.

* * *

Maybe a little short, kinda wanted to get this out quickly after my long absence. Whaddaya think?


End file.
